His Sweet, Innocent Rin
by Kagome-Higurashi.InuYasha
Summary: Sesshomaru shows his emotions to the human child, Rin. He loves her but will he ever get the chance to call her his owwn? Can time really change people? Will the couples ever be the same? Lemon in later chapters... Pairs InuxKag SesshixRin some MirxSan ;


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters.**_

_A/N- I took the advice of one of the reviewers and this is what was born…I hope you like it! :D Please review! ;)_

**His Sweet, Innocent Rin**

xoxo~ **Chapter 1- Mine?** ~xoxo

Rin fell asleep in my arms once again as I flew. Her breath came ever so softly, now. Do I really care this human child so much? The castle is a mile away and I stop for her, for her to sleep in my arms. I could have just carried her for the rest of the way. What possessed me and made me stop for her?

She sighed into my chest. I couldn't help but love the sensation. Her scent was so sweet; cherry blossoms. Why was I thinking this? Oh, no! Kami! Do not let me become my little brother!

"Sesshi?" Her voice was so small. Was she still asleep?

"Rin?"

"Hmm..." She squirmed to turn to face me. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why are we not at the castle? We are so close?" Her eyes bore into mine. I loved their chocolate haze, even the questions that hide in them.

"Well you fell asleep, and Joken needed to catch up. I'd rather not lose another vassal." I try to hide all my emotions, but this human girl... she makes them come out. Is this how InuYasha feels about that Miko? He knows he cannot have her, yet it makes her irresistible. No! I will not take away Rin's innocence; I will not harm her. That's it. "You need your rest. We will be leaving in tomorrow." I'm leaving her with little brother and Kagome. She will be better off with them, but if that mutt hurts my future mate, I'll... WHAT DID I JUST CALL HER? There is no way I am claiming her as mine, yet. AAAHHH! There I go again! She doesn't deserve this. Kagome can teach her to be smart and Songo will teach her how to be strong. If I ever smell that Monk on her though He will die! Ugh! Why can I not stop this insanity?

"Sesshi? What is the matter? You look upset." Rin looked at me so tenderly. How could I feel this way towards a human, let alone a child who trusts me with her life? She trusts me more than she should.

"Nothing, Rin-chan. I was just thinking. The sun will be up in a little bit, so let's go on to the castle." 'It may very well be your last time,' I added silently. This would be the last time I get to tuck her in and wish her goodnight. Kaede's village is not far from here and Naraku is dead, so I might be able to watch my little flower blossom.

"Okay. Where are we going? Are we going to see InuYasha and Kagome? I bet they are already mated and have puppies!" She smiled so innocently.

I choked at her words. She knew about mating and pups? How did she come across this information? "Rin, who told you about mating? You are far too young to know what that means." If that flea told her I will make sure that He will never be able to speak again.

"Kagome said that she really likes InuYasha and that she wants puppies one day and to be his mate. She also said that the next time I see her, she would be mated and she might even have a puppy or two. I don't exactly know what she means but I think it means that they spend the rest of their lives protecting and caring for each other. I would love to have a 'mate' of my own one day."

"Rin, did she tell you how to get a mate?" I was furious yet relived at the same time.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. How do you? Please tell me?" She leaped from my grasp and looked up at me."Are you mad at Kagome-chan for telling me?"

I patted her small head. "I am not. I only wish that she would have waited till you were older. Do you like it when you spend time with her and InuYasha?" I don't want her to feel abandoned. I just want to keep her as far away as possible so that I don't hurt her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I do." Her voice hitched. "Are you going to leave me?"

"I do not wish to, but it would be safer for you. You would be able to live with Kagome-chan. She would teach you and be like your mother. I promise that I will visit you whenever I can."

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. As much as I wanted to kiss it away, I refrained. Instead, I lowered myself into a crouch beside her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You will understand when you are older, Rin. But until then, I want you to be happy and live a good life." This time a tear came, I lightly brushed it way with one claw. It didn't scratch her beautiful face, but it did send a chill down her back. "You see? I can hurt you in so many ways by doing simple things. I don't want that to happen. I want to keep you safe."

She looked deep into my eyes. With one little hand, she cupped my cheek and kissed it lightly. I jumped back and into a near tree."Why did you do that, Rin?"

"Because I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. I once said that I wished I could stay with you forever, and I still wish that. Maybe when I am grown you will see how strong I really am..." As her words rolled off her tongue, she ran off towards Kaede's village. At least, I know that she loves me. Too bad I didn't get to tell her the same.

**Chapter 2- Safe?**


End file.
